


Locura de amor - La vida de las mujeres infames

by Vicky_Yun_Kamiya



Series: Locura de amor - Lady Une´stories [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Frozen teardrops divergence, Past Child Abuse, a lot of songs, porque puedo también, también temas en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Yun_Kamiya/pseuds/Vicky_Yun_Kamiya
Summary: Amor, locura y muerte. La vida de Lady Une no fue sencilla. Su madre, sus primos, sus compañeros de armas y por supuesto su Instructor Treize, la convirtieron en lo que hoy es. Repost de mi historia, serializada en ff.net y descongelándose del hiatus. Deje su review y verá como me pongo a trabajar a su servicio. Versión en inglés muy pronto.
Relationships: Mariemaia Khushrenada & Lady Une, Middie Une & Lady Une, Treize Khushrenada/Lady Une
Series: Locura de amor - Lady Une´stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204523





	Locura de amor - La vida de las mujeres infames

**Author's Note:**

> Prólogo a la segunda edición: este es un repost de mi trabajo serializado en ff.net a partir del año 2006 y que aún no concluye. Originalmente fue pensado como un soporte a lo desarrollado en otro fanfic, "Guerras perdidas" centrado en el triángulo Dorothy/Quatre/Trowa (y que también está en hiatus) como un modo de presentar y relacionar de algún modo a Middie Une con Lady Une algo que los creadores nunca quisieron decir porqué le dieron el mismo apellido y al día de hoy no lo han hecho. Por tanto todo esto son especulaciones o imaginación.  
> Ingenuamente en aquel momento creía que podía contar en dos o tres capítulos un montón de cosas, hasta que me di cuenta que la historia daba para más y le empecé a agregar capítulos y situaciones. No obstante, cuando lo estaba concluyendo en su segunda parte (estaban pensadas en aquel momento cuatro) fue que me enteré de la existencia de Frozen Teardrops y me deprimí mucho, porque la investigación sobre los personajes me había llevado mucho tiempo y no sabía cuanto se iba a cambiar. Finalmente después de muchos años y de un crecimiento personal, decidí mandar al diablo ese pensamiento y pensar distintas formas de integrar al cannon lo que se pueda y lo que no, no. Otro problema lo tengo con el estilo de escritura, que creo que ha ido evolucionando a lo largo del tiempo, pero aun así me niego a tocar lo que ya está hecho porque aún considero que así está bien como está. Es probable que en las partes venideras, aunque estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir el estilo, no sea exáctamente igual.  
> Dentro de la versión de FF.net se presenta la historia toda en una misma serialización pero aqui voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que da la página de hacer una serie de trabajos relacionados, así que la serie es "Locura de amor - Lady Une´s stories ", donde posiblemente vayan a parar otras historias que están entre medio de las que aqui se narran y que se me ocurrieron en esta vuelta al fandom, y donde aparecen personajes nuevos o se amplían situaciones.  
> Con respecto a la edición en inglés, sé que aquí todos leen en ese idioma, tengo solo una parte traducida que es justamente la primera así que haré la edición muy pronto, sólo que habrá algunas diferencias en algunas palabras que corregí (nombres y sinónimos mayormente).  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero disfruten de esta historia.  
> Vicky Yun Kamiya - Marzo 2021

**_LOCURA DE AMOR (Lady Une' stories)_ **

**_Capítulo 1: La vida de las mujeres infames, parte 1_ **

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_Si tienes un hondo penar piensa en mi_

_Si tienes ganas de llorar piensa en mi_

_Ya vez que venero tu imagen divina_

_Tu párvula boca que siendo tan niña_

_Me enseñó a pecar_

Lady Une se encuentra de pie frente a uno de los ventanales de la mansión que alguna vez fuera de Treize y ahora habita con su hija. A su lado se halla una caja con varias fotografías desparramadas en la mesa, justo al lado del florero. Pero sus ojos no se posan allí, sino en el cielo vespertino y su mente en lo que el aparato de música reproduce. Probablemente, la música sea lo único que comparta con su madre, única conexión entre ella y una persona que ya nunca más será. La melancólica melodía la lleva a tiempos igualmente tristes, a tiempos que nunca volverán pero que se encargaron de dejar su marca de fuego...

Marimeia entra en el salón y su agudo sentido de la percepción hace que no se fije en ella, sino en la música y la caja de fotos con el cordel suelto. Cree conocer la respuesta a sus inquietudes, entonces no pregunta sino que simplemente murmura:

 **—** Entonces esa música era...

 **—** La canción de mi madre y mi padre **—** contesta ella antes de que la muchacha pueda terminar.

La hija de Treize Kushrenada hace silencio, sabe que para que Lady Une diga algo ella no debe decir nada. Sólo se sienta y se dispone a escuchar. Y no se equivoca: parece que después de tantos años, romperá el silencio. Une mira a la muchacha para luego volver a la ventana; su mirada se pierde en el mecer de los árboles, y sus palabras en el susurrar de la memoria... **  
**

_Nunca conocí a mi padre, ni los detalles de su relación ni porqué la abandonó. Lo único que sabía es que mi madre me nombró simplemente con su apellido de soltera: Une. Ella... era una mujer extraña..._

**AC 187 — En las afuera de Munich**

Anne Une juega con una muñeca de porcelana en el jardín de la casa. Levanta su mirada al cielo: la tormenta es inminente y ella les teme mucho. La pequeña niña entra al salón que fue hermoso en algún momento y ahora no es más que ruinas, casi como sus habitantes. Un viejo aparato de música toca un triste tema, una mujer escucha aferrada a su almohada mientras repite la misma letra.

_Piensa en mi cuando sufras_

_Cuando llores también piensa en mí_

_Cuando quiera quitarme la vida_

_No la quiero para nada_

_Para nada me sirve sin ti_

**—** Mamá...

 **—** ¿Qué haces aquí? **—** pregunta la mujer al ver a la niña. Una mirada de furia se desprendía de ella, como si su hija fuera la culpable de todas sus desgracias.

 _Una vez_ _me explicaron que mi madre había sido muy bonita e incluso llegó a tener fortuna. Dinero si había, aún recuerdo un estuche de joyas que mi madre conservaba. Pero en cuanto a ella no puedo imaginarla como la joven bella y encantadora que decían que fue, la única imagen que tengo es de aquella mujer que no podía ni conmigo, ni consigo misma..._

 **—** Mamá, va a llover... ¿Podemos cerrar las ventanas?

 **—** ¡Largo de aquí niña tonta! ¡Sal de mi vista, estúpida!

La chiquilla echa a correr rápidamente, pero se cae en medio del salón. Se levanta rápidamente; si su madre la alcanza comenzará a golpearla otra vez.

La imagen cambia rápidamente. Une se ve a si misma entrando a la casa. Ella trae el paquete de las compras, siempre con su muñeca a cuestas.

 **—** Mama, ya volví... El señor de la tienda quiere que le digas cuando irás a pagar la cuenta.

No hay respuesta desde el salón. Con temor se acerca al sillón, pero no, su madre no está allí.

 **—** Mamá, mamá **—** comienza a llamarla. Deja los paquetes en la mesa, luego toma la muñeca y corre hacia el jardín.

 **—** ¡Mamá, mamá!

Anne queda muda cuando choca frente a frente con la escena. Los ojos marrones de la mujer miran fijamente la nada. Allí estaba su madre con los pies y los brazos cayendo inertes por la fuerza de gravedad. Al lado del gran roble, una silla tirada y la cuerda en el árbol son las pruebas contundentes de lo ocurrido.

La muñeca cae al piso. Anne grita de terror y sale corriendo.

> _Piensa en mi cuando sufras_

_Cuando llores también piensa en mí_

_Cuando quiera quitarme la vida_

_No la quiero para nada_

_Para nada me sirve sin ti_

_Las razones de porqué lo hizo nunca las tuve claras... recuerdo que oí murmurar al medico que se había loca de amor, y que no pudo soportarlo. Los vecinos le echaron la culpa a mi padre... algunos dijeron que cuando él la abandonó, ella perdió la razón. Otros, en cambio, dijeron que se fue porque mi madre se volvió loca primero. Yo no le presté demasiada importancia a los comentarios... en aquel momento esas cosas aún eran lejanas para mí..._

_No recuerdo bien como fue, pero ya en aquel entonces las primeras guerras ya habían comenzado y el ejército se encargaba principalmente de hacer los trabajos de la policía. De algún modo lograron encontrar a Benjamin Une, el hermano de mi madre._

**—** ¿Tienes familia? **—** pregunta Marimeia con incredulidad. –Me refiero a...

 **—** Sí... tenía unos parientes **—** contesta Lady Une. **—** Familia es otra cosa...

_Mi tío había quedado viudo hace algún tiempo y a cargo de cuatro hijos. Middie, su primogénita, tenía cuatro años menos que yo. Sin embargo, al ser la única mujer era la que llevaba las rienda de la casa, es por eso que pensaron que si se hacía cargo de mí, podría ayudar un poco..._

Entra Benjamín con su sobrina tomada de la mano, ella aún sujeta la bella muñeca de porcelana.

 **—** Middie, ella es tu prima Anne. De ahora en más se va a quedar con nosotros. Has que te ayude con lo que necesites.

Una niña de unos ocho años levanta la mirada. Su cabello es claro, al igual que sus ojos: a simple vista resalta la diferencia con Anne. Ella deja de jugar con su hermano más pequeño y se acerca a la recién llegada.

 **—** Hola Anne. ¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Middie, ellos son mis hermanos Ben, Hermann y Theodor.

La pequeña le extiende la mano, pero su prima no hace nada por contestarle.

 **—** ¡Qué bonita muñeca! ¿Es tuya?

 **—** Me la regaló mi mamá **—** contesta Anne.

 **—** ¿Puedo jugar con ella?

 **—** ¡No!

 **—** Anne, aquí hay muy pocas cosas, todos tenemos que compartir lo que tenemos. Sino, no podremos sobrevivir –la reprende su tío.

Une desvía la mirada. No era necesario más para decirle que había pasado de dueña de casa a arrimada en tan solo un mes. Mira los ojos marrones de la muñeca, tan parecido a los suyos... en cierto modo eso la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma y luego se la da a su prima.

 **—** Está bien. Pero tienes que pedirme permiso cuando la vayas a usar.

 **—** De acuerdo **—** le promete la menor tomándola.

_Mi tío pensó que como éramos dos niñas nos haríamos compañía. Pero Middie y yo éramos muy distintas. Mi tío estaba enfermo, y su salud empeoraba cada vez más, por lo que cada vez había mas cosas que hacer en la casa._

_Todos los días, ella preparaba la comida que ya empezaba a escasear para todos, cambiaba a sus hermanos y limpiaba el refugio que ella llamaba "hogar". Yo iba a hacer las compras con ella, controlando que le dieran bien el cambio, a pagar algunas cuentas y a tratar de que nos perdonaran otras, así que siempre andábamos juntas. No sé porqué, pero ella de algún modo me había tomado como modelo, aunque yo no hacía nada para ganarme su confianza. Decía que quería aprender de mí, porque yo siempre sabía como manejarme en la ciudad. Incluso me parecía que estaba feliz con lo que hacíamos. En cambio yo odiaba todo eso: odiaba a mi padre por habernos abandonado, odiaba a mi madre por haberse suicidado dejándome librada a mi suerte, odiaba esa vida llena de miserias y penas. Solíamos pelear muchas veces por eso, como suelen pelear las niñas. Aún así, éramos personas normales..._

Anne y Middie recorren las calles de la ciudad. El movimiento es intenso pese al peligro de bombardeos, en esa zona la guerra comenzó ya hace mucho, pero la gente se mantiene indiferente a todo ello. Aún no han comprendido que ese es el principio del fin.

La menor de las chicas Une mira fascinada todo el funcionamiento de la ciudad: tantos comercios, tanta gente. Una mujer lleva de un brazo a un perrito pequinés y del otro unos paquetes, un hombre sale de una limusina. Pero a la mayor no le produce el mismo asombro, no mira a nadie a su paso, ni siquiera a la gente que eventualmente choca. Aunque gastado, su único vestido fino la hace parecer otra ciudadana más. El sombrero de tela y la muñeca de porcelana no dejan lugar a dudas. En un momento, se da cuenta que camina sola.

 **—** ¡Middie! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La aludida no responde: tiene su mirada perdida en una de las vidrieras. De allí se puede ver a una muchacha mayor que ellas probándose un vestido de fiesta.

 **—** ¡Mira que vestido tan bello!

Anne no se interesa demasiado por lo que dice su prima, pero de todos modos se acerca a ver. La chica de la vidriera es muy joven, seguramente el vestido sería para un cumpleaños de quince. El vestido es de terciopelo rojo, como el de la muñeca, incluso con la misma falda vaporosa que toca el suelo.

 **—** Qué hermoso vestido... es tan rojo como una rosa roja. ¿Crees que algún día, cuando crezca, podré tener un vestido de esos?

La chica más grande mira a la otra; la pregunta estaba llena de sinceridad y sueños. Y después de todo, los sueños son lo único que tienen los que no tienen nada.

 **—** Claro. Un día creceremos, y nos convertiremos en rosas.

Middie sonríe, esa idea de algún modo la reconfortó. Anne la jala del brazo y dice:

 **—** Anda, vamos. Aún debemos ir a buscar esas cartas...

.

 **—** ¿Una rosa? **—** pregunta Marimeia, antes de soltar una risita casi infantil. Pero después se calla, se da cuenta de que no es ninguna broma lo que Lady Une acaba de decir.

 **—** Por supuesto que eran mentiras. Ninguna se iba a convertir en una rosa jamás. Nuestro único destino era el hambre y la calle. Y todos los peligros que allí se encuentran...

_Mi tío trabajaba con los militares, al parecer debajo de su fachada de hombre común en realidad era un soplón de ellos, delatando a quienes pudieran ir en contra de la Alianza. En realidad eso era lo lógico, pues de otra manera no era posible que toda esa familia sobreviviera. A veces, nos enviaba a Middie y a mi a llevar unos paquetes a los hombres del ejército... no sé que contendrían, supongo que los mensajes en las tarjetas eran lo que importaban. Nos pagaban con cupones que luego teníamos que ir a cambiar. Yo siempre tenía que ir con ella, sino nos daban lo justo. Quizás ella era más bonita, pero no llamaba la atención de los soldados. En cambio yo era más grande, tenía doce años y me veía como tal..._

**—** ¿Trajeron los cupones?

La menor mira al hombre llena de terror, tanto que casi tiembla con los tickets en sus manos. Pero Anne no le demuestra miedo, sostiene la mirada como lo haría toda una mujer.

 **—** Aquí están **—** le contesta ella, quitándole a su prima los papeles.

El hombre de la reservación está por decir algo, pero la mirada de la chica más grande no le da espacio a nada. Miran los cupones y luego dice:

 **—** Tengan, busquen las cajas en la salida. Les corresponden dos.

 **—** ¿Dos solamente? Pero... somos muchos de familia **—** protesta Middie. **—** Está mi papá, y mis tres hermanos, además de nosotras dos. No nos va a alcanzar.

 **—** Pues eso debió pensarlo tu mamá antes de tener tantos hijos, niña. Anda, vete a buscar esas cosas y lárgate.

Las chicas se están por ir, pero el hombre las vuelve a llamar.

 **—** A ver, esperen.

El hombre abre un cajón y busca algo. Luego le hace señas a la mayor y le entrega unos papeles. Cuando Anne estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la observa, aunque ella da vuelta la cara.

 **—** Eres muy orgullosa ¿eh? No creo que te dure mucho tiempo. Ten, aquí tienes otros dos **—**. Y agregó más despacio: **—** Y si necesitas más, ven a buscar más cupones. Pero tienes que venir sola...

La mirada de la más pequeña se iluminó, pero la de su prima la reprendió inmediatamente.

 **—** Estamos bien así.

Anne toma a la otra chica y ambas se marchan de la dependencia. Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos, la menor de las Une pregunta:

 **—** ¿Por qué dijiste que no cuando nos ofrecieron más cupones?

 **—** Idiota, no puedo aceptar ese tipo de ofrecimientos.

 **—** ¿Pero por qué?

La jovencita de cabello oscuro se detiene en seco, la más chica no entiende su reacción, hasta que Une exclama:

 **—** ¡¿Qué cómo que por qué?! ¡Porque nada es gratis! ¡No creas en la caridad de la gente, si te ofrecen algo, es porque quieren algo de ti!

 **—** Yo...

 **—** ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Ahora entiendo porqué me envían conmigo! Si por ti fuera... ¡Ay, no sé para que me molesto en discutir con...! ¡Vuelve a la casa sola!

Middie se asusta de las palabras de su prima; en verdad ella se ve muy molesta, y realmente se está marchando.

 **—** Lo siento Anne... **—** empieza a llorar. **—** ¡Yo no quise molestarte, yo sólo quise lo mejor para todos...!

La más pequeña sigue llorando. Su prima se molesta consigo misma por hacerle caso a semejante chiquilla estúpida. Pero era la única persona en la que medianamente confiaba y aunque quisiera, no podía cargar todas las cajas de comida ella sola.

 **—** Está bien. Ya no te preocupes por esto. Si te quedas conmigo, te protegeré. Pero tienes que obedecerme siempre y ¡ay de ti si te atreves a traicionarme!

 **—** De acuerdo. Será como tú digas... **—** murmuró la pequeña antes de correr a su encuentro.

.

 **—** ¿Y qué contenían las cajas? –pregunta Marimeia sin entender con exactitud.

 **—** Arroz, fideo, leche en polvo, azúcar, harina y un aceite de mezcla que de sólo recordar el gusto se me revuelve el estómago. Pero se nos estaba complicando conseguir comida cada vez más...

_De a poco comencé a volverme más fuerte... y a endurecer mi corazón. Un día estaba limpiando las cosas en la casa, y encontré un arma en el cajón de mi tío. No sé que fue lo que me motivó a tomarla. Sin que se dieran cuenta, me puse la pistola entre las ropas y la escondí. Había un terreno baldío que lindaba con la casa, y allí era donde solíamos pasar el tiempo..._

Middie se despierta asustada: unos disparos se escuchan a lo lejos, ¿había acaso algún tipo de enfrentamiento cerca? Si es así debe tomar a sus hermanos y a su padre y moverse. Pero lo extraño es que el sonido en vez de explosiones parecía más bien metálico. Aún en camisón corre hacia fuera de su casa, parece provenir del terreno baldío. Una niña disparaba sin contra unas latitas de tomates.

 **—** ¡Anne! ¿Qué estás haciendo? **—** ve el arma. **—** ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

 **—** La encontré en el cajón de tu padre. Descuida, con esto conseguiremos mucha más comida de la que nos dan en la dependencia.

 **—** ¿Piensas robarla?

 **—** Claro que no. Nos darán lo justo por los cupones **—** le responde, mientras revisa el seguro del arma.

La más pequeña de las niñas mira las latas que fueron usadas de blanco de las balas, entonces nota que de todo el cartucho sólo le acertó a una o dos. ¿De qué manera pretende su prima obligar al empleado de la dependencia, si no era disparándole?

 **—** No pienso dispararle **—** vuelve a decir la joven de cabello castaño, como si le leyera el pensamiento. **—** Simplemente, si tratan de darnos menos de lo que nos corresponde, le apunto y nos van a tener que dar.

 **—** ¿Y entonces para que practicabas tiro? **—** le interroga la menor.

 **—** Por si las cosas se complican... **—** sentencia Anne. **—** Ahora o alguna vez.

* * *

_Nota a la primera edición (Octubre de 2006)_

_Hola a todos. Como podrán ver en el título, esta es una sidestory a mi fic largo de "Guerras perdidas". Allí la protagonista es Dorothy, pero como en la historia aparecerá próximamente Middie, se me ocurrió que sería bueno darle una contextualización mayor al personaje. Eso y que nunca veo cosas escritas sobre Lady Une (al menos en castellano), entonces me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo misma. Espero estarle haciendo justicia a los personajes. Se escribe tan poco sobre las mujeres en Gundam W... y son personajes tan complejos en el fondo, pero los varones las terminan tapando por alguna razón. Es hora de hacer un cambio._

_La inspiración para este fic, sobre todo en la muerte de la madre de Une, la tomé de una serie de unitarios de una tira argentina "Mujeres asesinas" una serie que me encanta. Siguiendo esta línea, el nombre del fic remite a otro programa argentino, "Locas de amor" y el título del capítulo es una adaptación de un libro de Michael Foucault, "La vida de los hombres infames". Los infames, explica Foucault son los locos, los asesinos, todos aquellos que no "encajaban" en la sociedad y del momento que habla (siglo XVII más o menos) toda esta gente iba a parar a un mismo lugar, sin distinción entre lo que eran o lo que habían hecho, eran la escoria de la sociedad. Anne, su madre y Middie están decididamente "fuera del sistema". Bueno, son esas cosas que leo tanto en mi carrera que se me quedan grabadas._

_El tema que acompaña a la madre de Lady Une y se llama "[Piensa en mi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS04M9Mz26E&list=PL3B7D908707A83D7F&index=1)" es de Luz Casal y pertenece a la película "Tacones lejanos" de Pedro Almodóvar. Me gustó porque me da la impresión que iba bien con la atmósfera y que retrataba a Lady Une sobre todo esa frase que dice "Ya vez que venero tu imagen divina/ Tu párvula boca que siendo tan niña/ Me enseñó a pecar" y por eso su hija piensa que habla de Treize. Y hablando de inspiraciones... lo de la muñeca no sé porqué me recuerda un poco a Asuka en Evangelion... supongo que de ahí me vino la idea. Y lo de las rosas... no sé en que punto me cruzó la frecuencia Utena y pues allí ven..._

_Para los que se pregunten sobre el nombre de pila de Lady Une: resulta que yo leí por Internet que los creadores se "inspiraron" para ponerle el nombre en "Anne de las tejas verdes" ( ¿?) y que este sería el nombre de la Coronel. No sé si será verdad o no, pero un nombre de pila necesitaba así que quedó este, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que suenan igual "Anne" a "Une". Psss, hagan como que no vieron nada ._

_Este fic va dedicado a mi amigo Wingzemon (¡porque en el G-World también hay hombres!) que me ayudó con algunos lineamientos de la historia que no tenia muy claro. ¡Muchas gracias por animarme a terminar de escribir! Si tienen dudas aún pueden ser contestadas, así que escriban a o al foro o lista que corresponda._


End file.
